look_infandomcom-20200214-history
The Tomorrow People Chronology
28th July 1973 to 2nd April 1978 Written by Angus P. Allan. Drawn by John M. Burns (JMB), Mike Noble (MN), Bill Titcombe (BT)and Leslie Branton (LB). ---- Category:Strip Chronologies Started 28th July 1973 - No.31, (Top Left) replacing Unknown. Ended 2nd April 1976 - No.14, (Top Right) replaced by Logan's Run. (Part 1 1973-74) (Format: 1st season – John, Stephen, Carol and Kenny) ”The Kraatans” 28/7/73 - No.31 to 25/8/73 – No.35 The Kraatans are planning an attack on earth, but the TP's try to talk them out of it, by telling them of an uninhabited planet, they could go to instead. (Later adapted as The Invasion of Earth in the book Four into Three) (JMB) ”Collision Course” 1/9/73 - No.36 to 22/9/73 – No.39 A meteorite is heading for earth, and the TP’s have five hours to figure out how they can stop it. (JMB) ”On the Run” 29/9/73 - No.40 to 27/9/73 – No.44 Two Aliens a man and a boy appear in the lab. They tell the TP’s that they are on the run from ‘The Guardians’ and appeal to the TP’s for help. (Later adapted as Time Waits ... in the book Four Into Three) (JMB) ”The Mine Slaves” 3/11/73 - No.45 to 1/12/73 – No.49 The TPs are holidaying on the planet Gallia, whilst there they come to the aid of two young boys, who have escaped from being slaves in a diamond mine. (Later adapted as A Much Needed Holiday in the book Four Into Three and as part of Season Five on TV) (JMB) ”The Man Who Knew Too Much” 8/12/73 - No.50 to 5/1/74 – No.1 Stephen befriends a boy at Kilkennedy School, who he thinks can help him in his search for a missing scientist. (Later adapted as The Man Who Knew Too Much in the book Three into Three) (JMB) ”From Beneath The Sea” 12/1/74 - No.2 to 2/2/74 – No.5 Whilst on a Caribbean cruise, the TP’s come across a plan to invade the Earth, using the power of the oceans. (JMB) (Part one strips were two pages, one in colour, one in B&W) (Part 2 1974-75) (Format: 2nd season – John, Stephen and Elizabeth) ”Foul Play” 9/2/74 - No.6 to 13/4/74 – No.15 When a group of scientists who had worked on an obsolete weapon called ‘Space Guardian’ start inexplicably committing suicide, the TP’s suspect foul play and investigate… (JMB,Two pages, one in colour, one in B&W) ”The Rebel” 27/4/74 - No.16 to 8/6/74 – No.22 Whilst on a the Galactic Trig, the Zettarian Ambassadors rebellious son Jekk uses a transporter bubble, which takes him to an uncharted region of Planet Jessor, and into danger… (JMB, Two pages, one in colour, one in B&W, partway through changing to a two page B&W strip) ”The ‘Pied’ Aliens” 15/6/74 - No.23 to 20/7/74 – No.28 When a new pop group called ‘Starway’ comes on the scene, all the fans start to act in crazed ways. Starway are really aliens using music to gain hypnotic control of the fans. (JMB,B&W) ”Nazi Takeover” 27/7/74 - No.29 to 7/9/74 – No.35 The TP’s experiment with a machine that can jaunt them through time. They use the machine to go back to wartime London, but whilst there they inadvertently change time, and when they return to their own time, London is in control of the Nazi’s.... (JMB,B&W) ”Voices” 14/9/74 - No.36 to 7/12/74 – No.48 John hears telepathic voices that he thinks are his brother Colin. Colin was sent into deep space in suspended animation some years earlier. When John pinpoints the voices to a crashed spaceship on the edge of the solar system the TP’s go to investigate… (JMB,B&W) ”The Light-Fingered Alien” 14/12/74 - No.49 to 25/1/75 – No.4 The TP’s Jaunting belts are stolen by alien being, so his army can utilise them in an attack against Earth. (JMB,B&W) ”The Vanishing” 1/2/75 - No.5 to 22/2/75 – No.8 A plane vanishes with a famous diplomat onboard, and the TP’s have to find out what has happened to it. (JMB,B&W) ”The Devil's Lieutenant” 1/3/75 - No.9 to 5/4/75 – No.15 A strange alien is having an influence on all the powerful men on Earth, and is inviting them to join his satanic cult; the TP’s have to stop him at all costs. (JMB, Colour) (Part 3 1975-76) (Format: 3rd season – John, Stephen, Elizabeth and Tyso) ”The Robot Man” 12/4/75 - No.16 to 24/4/75 – No.22 A mad scientist plans to create an army of robotic gorillas, and kidnaps a robotics expert to help him. (JMB, Colour) ”Return of the Wayfarer”* 31/5/75 - No.23 to 5/7/75 – No.28 When a deep space probe ‘Wayfarer 2’ returns to Earth, the TP’s are sent to greet the astronauts, but when they jaunt aboard they find the astronauts are all skeletal corpses. (JMB, Colour) ”Minix"* 12/7/75 - No.29 to 23/8/75 – No.35 When a boy befriends a tiny alien called Minix, who has crashed to Earth in his miniature ship, he causes all kinds of chaos. The TPs find Minix, but too late to stop an unscrupulous gang from taking him to make a bit of money form Minix as a sideshow. The TPs must rescue the tiny alien. (JMB, Colour) ”Changes” 30/8/75 - No.36 to 27/9/75 – No.40 When strange anomalies occur in the Earths environment, the TP’s find a spaceship caught in the pull of Jupiter, is to blame. (JMB, Colour changing part way to MN, B&W) ”Deadly Heat” 4/10/75 - No.41 to 18/10/75 – No.43 Whilst hiking, Stephen stumbles upon a village where dormant aliens are being revived by a freak heatwave. (JMB, B&W) ”Invasion of the Plant People” 25/10/75 - No.44 to 6/12/75 – No.50 The TP’s think professor Damien Jenkins is about to ‘break-out’, but he is not what he seems, he is a member of a race of ‘plant people’, and is calling for his people to join him on Earth… (MN, B&W) ”Attack on the Trig” 13/12/75 - No.51 to 24/1/76 – No.5 When the TP’s go to help a ship, in trouble in the Arctic, they have no idea that the people onboard want the ship to sink, as It contains a laser gun aimed the Galactic Trig. (MN, B&W) (Part 4 1976-78) (Format: 4th season – John, Stephen, Elizabeth, Tyso and Mike) ”A Shaggy Dog Tale…” 31/1/76 - No.6 to 6/3/76 – No.11 Mike gets himself involved with a dog, but he is unaware that the dog is carrying microfilm stolen from the Galactic Trig. (JMB, Colour) ”Time-lapse” 13/3/76 - No.12 to 24/4/76 – No.18 When overhead drilling starts to send the labs’ systems haywire, Mike has to be jaunted back in time to install a device to suppress the vibrations, but mike is sent back a little too far to when the underground was still in use, and is arrested as a Nazi spy… (JMB, Colour) ”Alien Prankster” 1/5/76 - No.19 to 19/6/76 – No.26 When Mike befriends an alien named Mysterio, little does he know what he has let himself and the other TPs in for… (JMB, Colour) ”World of Giants” 26/6/76 - No.27 to 31/7/76 – No.32 A top professor accidentally shrinks himself, whilst experimenting with a new teleport system. John has to give himself the same treatment in order to help the man… (JMB, Colour) (Tomorrow People takes a break to be replaced by The Bionic Woman) (Part 4 1976-78) (Format: 5th season – John, Elizabeth and Mike) ”Manga the Mighty” 26/2/77 - No.9 to 26/3/77 – No.13 The TPs find that someone is using some kind of brain control system to make animals cause havoc. They discover the system is hidden in a giant robotic gorilla christened ‘Manga the Mighty’. (BT, B&W) ”Weather Watch” 2/4/77 - No.14 to 30/4/77 – No.18 When the arrival of a spaceship has an adverse effect on the Earth’s weather, the TPs must travel back in time to stop the ship being launched. (MN,B&W) ”Ice Tomb” 7/5/77 - No.19 to 2/7/77 – No.27 A space ship crashes in the artic, and is sealed in an ice tomb. Years later the TPs are with an expedition that accidentally releases the ship from it’s watery grave, and the owners are less than friendly… (MN,B&W) ”The Muddled Alien” 9/7//77 - No.28 to 13/8/77 – No.33 When the TPs meet Koober, a Palamonian alien who is able to jaunt, he causes no end of havoc. When they eventually catch up with him, TIM suggests they escort him back to his planet, but Koober inadvertently jaunts them all to a land of giant monsters… (MN,B&W) ”Fate of the World” 20/8/77 - No.34 to 1/10/77 – No.40 When a man arrives in a time machine, informing the TPs of the end of civilisation, Mike is jaunted to the mans time to find the world invaded by giant ants… (MN,B&W) ”Hunter and the Hunted” 8/10/77 - No.41 to 3/12/77 – No.49 When the authorities get wind of a spaceship crash, the three aliens from the ship become hunted. The TPs are in a race against time to find the frightened aliens before the authorities do. (MN,B&W) ”Seasons Killings” 10/12/77 - No.50 to 21/1/78 – No.4 The TPs go to the Galactic Trig to celebrate Christmas, but an unruly alien killer called Lorian is on hand to ruin the celebrations… (MN,B&W) ”Countdown to Detonation” 28/1/78 - No.5 to 18/2/78 – No.8 A meteorite is nearing Earth, and has an energy field capable of detonating the world stockpile of nuclear weapons. (MN,B&W) ”The Peacekeepers” 25/2/78 - No.9 to 2/4/78 – No.14 The TPs investigate rumours of an attack on Earth, and find themselves in the middle of an alien war. (LB,B&W) 8.5 Category:Strip Chronologies Category:Strips